Just Another Day
by Rikku4
Summary: An AU fiction You'll find out
1. Default Chapter

It had been year since Rinoa and Squall had broken up. Rinoa had moved on to some guy she meet threw her group Timber Owls, and Squall was shutting people out of his life again. (sad) It was 10:00 P.M. Squall was finally finished training and went back to his room and went to sleep. (Next Morning)  
  
Zell: (banging on door) Squall get up man come on we're gunna miss all the pancakes!  
  
Squall: (opens the door with a mad look on his face and points gun blade at Zell) You woke me up for pancakes?  
  
Zell: (laughs nervously) Sorry but you have to get up any way theirs a meeting in the cafeteria. It starts in a few minuets and I thought you'd like some pancakes and coffee?  
  
Squall: (puts gun blade away) Urgh!!! Hold on a second I need to get dressed.  
(shuts door in Zells face)  
  
Zell: (rubs nose) Ouchy I don't know why I put up with that.  
  
Sqaull: (opens door back up and walks out) Okay lets go.  
  
Zell and Squall head down to the cafeteria and sit with the rest of the gang Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, and the newest member to the SeeD's, Rikku. (17, 5'3", tan, fit, 98lbs, black stringy hair an inch below shoulders (mostly worn in a messy bun), black eyes, and full lips.)  
  
Selphie: (takes a big bite off pancakes) MMMMMMMM Zell these pancakes are great!  
  
Zell: (stomach growls and runs off to the serving window) THAT'S MEAN SELPHIE!!!!!!  
  
Everyone laughs but Squall as he sits down next to Quistis.  
  
Quistis: (elbows Squall) Hey lighten up be happy.  
  
Irvine: (puts arm around Rikku) Hey maybe we can train some after breakfast.  
  
Zell: (comes back and sits on the other side of Rikku) And I can train with you to Rikku.  
  
Rikku: (laughs like she's annoyed) Maybe (slams head on table)  
  
Selphie: (giggles) Looks like she can't wait.  
  
Quistis: (winks at Selphie) Oh she love hanging out with you two.  
  
Zell: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Rikku: (looks up with and evil look on her face) Oh Nothing. (She gets up and goes to the Serving counter.)  
  
Squall: (gets up and fallows) He's not that bad you know.  
  
Rikku: (looks up at him) Really? And that's why you slammed your door in his face.  
  
Squall: (thinks for a second) well um… (Moves down the line looks at the dessert) What is that supposed to be?  
  
Rikku: Well well the Devil formally known as Squall has no snappy remark?  
  
Squall: (looks at Rikku with a glare) I'm just tired.  
  
Rikku: Right. (Picks up her try and walks back to the table.)  
  
Irvine: (walks up) You know she's reminds me of (in a dreamy voice) Selphie (goes off into a daydream)  
  
Squall: (looks at him pathetically) I don't understand why you don't just ask her out?  
  
Irvine: (pops out of daydream) What?!?! And risk being shot down. I think NOT!  
  
Squall: Whatever  
  
The two make their way back to the table take their seats and start to eat, just as the meeting starts.  
  
Captain: As you all have probaly herd a ball is being held next Friday. Tickets will be sold at stands by the hot dog stands, and we suggest that you please come with or without a date. Thank You.  
  
Squall: (holds head up with his hand) Oh joy.  
  
Quistis: (Slaps the back of Squalls head) you stop it. I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun.  
  
Squall: (looks down) for you.  
  
Selphie: (leans over to Squall and Quistis and Whispers) you know you could ask Rikku (puckers up)  
  
Squall: (looks back at them as they laugh) you two really need to shut up.  
  
Selphie and Quistis continue to laugh harder and harder while Squall continues to plan how he's going to kill them.(so cute when he's mad) While Rikku is still being annoyed by Zell and them training together, and Irvine goes back to daydreaming about Selphie.   
  
?To Be Continued………………………………………………? 


	2. The Question

The night of the ball had come everyone had a date but a few. Irvine finally got enough guts to ask Selphie to go with him and she said yes.  
  
(Squall is sitting in the garden gazing up at the sky, and Irvine walks in and sits next to him.)  
  
Irvine: (looks up trying to find what he's looking at) so who are you going to take to the ball? (Looks at Squall) What are you looking at?  
  
Squall: (evil looks back at Irvine) Why is it every one of you finds me just so you can bug me bout that? (Looks back at the sky) I'm looking at the clouds.  
  
Irvine: You still didn't answer my question.  
  
Squall: I don't have anyone to take.  
  
Irvine: Yes you do and I know you like her. (Smiles)  
  
Squall: Who are you talking about? (Looks an Irvine strangely) Rikku?  
  
Irvine: (nods his head) Yes.  
  
Squall: (blushes a little and shakes his head) Uh no you've lost it. (Looks back at Irvine) Okay how you did.  
  
Irvine: (interrupts him) Squall trusts me it shows. So are you going to ask her?  
  
Squall: I want to but.......  
  
(Back at cafeteria)  
  
Zell: (sees Rikku and runs over to her) Hey Rikku do you have a date yet?  
  
Rikku: (looks at Quistis) uh well um.  
  
Quistis: (grabs Zell's hand) Well Zell I wanted to know if you'd go with me?  
  
Zell: (looks at Rikku the Quistis) Well I guess okay.  
  
(Rikku looks back at Quistis and mouths thank you to her. Quistis takes Zell and walks away with him.)  
  
Selphie: My goodness that boy is hung over you.  
  
Rikku: Yeah no kiddin well I got to go so I'll see you later. (Walks of and ends up on the garden steps.) (Squall and Irvine notice Rikku sitting on the steps and Irvine flicks Squall hinting him to go ask her. Sqaull taking the advice goes over and sits on the step with her.)  
  
Squall: (looks at Rikku) Hi what you up to.  
  
Rikku: (looks at Squall) Oh hi Lucifer what did I do now.  
  
Squall: (gets up) well excuse me for trying to be nice for once and having a friendly conversation. (He's a hottie yummy)  
  
Rikku: (Grabs Squalls arm and pulls him back down) No! Don't go I'm sorry.  
  
Squall: (looks back at Rikku with an evil grin on his face) Right.  
  
Rikku: (takes a deep breath) Okay so what did you want to talk about?  
  
Squall: Um yeah well uh.....you.know how we're supposed to have a date to...the uh..ball..tonight..well uh (starts to blush a little)  
  
Rikku: (raises an eyebrow I'm amazement) Ah little Squally are you askin me to go with you?  
  
Squall: (looks straight in front of him) uh yeah I guess.  
  
Rikku: (giggles quietly) Squall I think you've lost your mind but yeah sure.  
  
Squall: (stands up and runs off) Great so I'll see you there.  
  
Rikku: (watches him run off) Wow isn't he the charmer.  
  
A little later at the ball every one was at the ball but Squall.  
  
Quistis: (dancing with Zell) I'm gunna kill Squall he asked her to go with him and he's not even here.  
  
Zell :( gets a sad look on his face) Yeah that's really rude of him she's a great girl.  
  
(Selphie and Irvine here the conversation and join in)  
  
Irvine: Wait what do you mean he's not here yet? He's just going to let her sit there.  
  
Selphie: What an evil little Lucifer.  
  
Zell: Maybe he's not even going to show.  
  
(Just the Rikku walked up to them after waiting for almost and hour decides to leave she gets up and walks over to the group)  
  
Rikku: Uh guys I'm gunna go ahead and go okay tell Squall thanx for a good time. (She walks of and goes outside to the garden and sits.  
  
Selphie: Irvine I'll be back (runs after Rikku finds her and sits with her.) Hey you okay?  
  
Rikku: (sniffles and looks at Selphie with tears streaming down her face) I really like him you know.  
  
Selphie: (leans over and hugs her) Yeah I know.  
  
Rikku: (looks back up at Selphie) don't take it the wrong way but can in be alone?  
  
Selphie: (gets up) Yeah I understand (walks back to the ball room)  
  
back at the ball  
  
Selphie: okay hey guys she's hurting.  
  
Zell: Squall that stupid Duck.  
  
Squall: (walks in and gose to the group) Hey guys.  
  
Zell: (grabs Quistis and walks off) You a stupid man.  
  
Squall: (looks at Selphie and Irvine) Whats up with them?  
  
Irvine: Incase you forgot your date you know Rikku wanted you to know she had a lovely time. (starts to walk off)  
  
Selphie: She's in the garden cryin over you. She actually likes you Squall. (walks after Irvine.)  
  
Squall walks out to the garden, spots Rikku and sits next to her. Rikku hides her face.  
  
Squall: Rikku I'm really sorry I stood you up.  
  
Rikku: (in a low quiet sakey voice) It doesn't matter I should have expected it.  
  
Squall: (puts his hand on her back) Will you look at me I know your crying you don't need to hide.  
  
Rikku: (looks up at him) You're a jerk you know.  
  
Squall: (places his hand on her face and whips her tears away) don't mean to be.  
  
Rikku: You know I said yes because I like you Squall.  
  
Squall: (looks deep into her eyes) Yeah I know and I asked because I like you.  
  
Rikku: look you don't need to lie you can go ahead and go back to being Satain.  
  
Squall: You're always being mean.  
  
Rikku: Yeah and You're always pushing people away.  
  
Squall: Well I'm trying my hardest not to (leans in and kisses her)  
  
The End 


End file.
